


Say Yes

by Towaneko



Series: Hidden Hearts [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Logan (Cameo), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: Tony just wants to propose.Too bad nothing is going his way.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> We are now caught up with all the parts I have posted on tumblr. After this all parts posted are new.

_“Marry Me?”_

_“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you while I was sleeping?”_

_Tony looked up in surprise to see Stephen sitting up half awake and staring at the hand Tony was currently holding, with the ring halfway onto the doctor’s finger._

_This was not how Tony imagined this going._

~Two Weeks Earlier~ 

“You have a board meeting on Monday that I was unable to reschedule, considering you had skipped out on the last three,” Pepper said as Tony sat spinning in his office chair. He hated going over his schedule, it’s not like he remembered it. “But besides that I have cleared your schedule for the next two weeks Christine has assured me that she has already put in Stephen’s vacation time.” 

Tony abruptly stopped spinning. 

“Wait, are you two kicking us out for two weeks? Why the sudden clearing of our schedules?” 

Pepper gave him a calculating glance before sighing. “Tony, how long have you and Stephen been together?”

“Um…” Tony thought back and for the life of him could not remember. Stephen was an integral part of his life at this point and he always had problems thinking about the time before he had met the doctor. Hell after their first anniversary the two of them never remembered when their anniversary was. Having to be reminded by Pepper or Christine that the date was even coming up. Wait…

“Is our anniversary coming up?” 

Pepper shook her head in exasperation, “I should have known. And here I thought since you planned it ahead of time, that this year you would have remembered.”

Tony looked panicked. “No, no, no! The only anniversary I have planned is our five year anniversary.”

“Which anniversary do you think this year’s is?” 

Frantically he pulled out his phone. “JARVIS, how long have Stephen and I been together?” 

“Five years next Friday.” 

“Tony-” 

Before Pepper could say anything more Tony grabbed his jacket and was out the door. Shaking her head she picked up the phone, looks like she had a board meeting to cancel. 

~~~~~

Stephen stared at his boyfriend, all week long ever since they had arrived in Venice Tony had been acting weird. 

The engineer had been jumpy and nervous, not seeming to enjoy their getaway in the slightest. Stephen had noticed his nervous look when they had first boarded the plane on Monday but had ignored it as Tony possibly being anxious about being away from the company for the longest time since he took over when he turned 21. 

However it was now Friday, their official anniversary and Tony seemed even more distressed than when they first arrived. 

So far just at their dinner Stephen had watched Tony knock over his glass of champagne, knock over the waiter when he tried to get up and when reaching over to take Stephen’s hand Tony set his own sleeve on fire when he got too close to the candles he had insisted on being lit at the table despite no one else having them. 

These incidents didn’t even include the ones that had happened earlier in the day. Like Tony almost capsizing the gondola they had taken a tour in. 

“Tony,” Stephen reached across the table to take the genius’ slightly shaking hand. “Are you ok?” 

For a moment Tony seemed very unsure before seemingly nodding to himself and closing his hand tighter around Stephen’s. 

“I’m just a little nervous. After all I wanted today to go perfectly.”

“To-”

“Please don’t interrupt otherwise I’ll lose my nerve.” Usually Stephen would have just continue on but the look in Tony’s eyes made him pause. 

“Stephen Strange, We’ve been-” 

CRASH!! 

Both Tony and Stephen jumped up pulling their hands apart as a waiter went flying into their table. 

“What the?!” 

Before they could process anymore a large burly man, obviously not a customer of the restaurant as he was dressed in a black leather jacket and was smoking a cigar, came up to their table picked up the waiter and gave them a small nod. 

“Sorry, bub, didn’t mean to ruin your dinner with this scum. I’ll remove him for you.” 

He didn’t sound very sorry, Stephen thought as the man casually walked back into the kitchen carrying the waiter by the collar. 

“Uh, should we call the police or something?” Tony managed to ask as he stared down at the remains of their table. 

~~~~~

Tony sighed and glanced at his sleeping boyfriend, who he had hoped to be his fiancee by now. 

The day had not gone as he had planned at all. He had been so overcome by nerves about wanting to propose to Stephen that he had completely screwed up the whole thing. 

He should have just kept with his original anniversary plans of taking Stephen to Italy and kept it at that. However when he had begun planning the trip one of the travel agents had made a joke about him planning a last minute wedding anniversary vacation and from there his mind had tumbled. Eventually he had reached the conclusion that he did want Stephen as a husband, that he wanted him in his life permanently

Checking once more that Stephen was still sleeping, Tony reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his jacket from the ground. Retrieving the ring box he opened it to reveal a simple golden band. 

At first he had wanted to get Stephen the most extravagant ring he could find, however he remembered Stephen talking about another intern doctor that had worked in the ER with him. She had been devastated about losing her wedding ring when she had to remove it to treat a patient. Stephen had been very flippant about it saying she should have gotten a simple ring as they were doctors and their were many occasions were they were required to remove their rings. 

_“As a surgeon, anything besides a simple band will just get in the way. Having to be removed every time I put on a pair of gloves.”_. 

Not that it mattered at this point, considering he couldn’t pluck up the nerve to even propose. It had seemed so simple at the time. Tell Stephen how much he loved him, that he wanted him in his life forever, get down on one knee and then ask a simple two worded question. 

Maybe he should have practiced longer in the mirror but Stephen had almost caught him twice. 

A light snore startled him. Stephen was obviously worried about his behavior and had tried to help calm him after the restaurant fiasco with some very enthusiastic sex. Practically attacking him once they had walked through the hotel room doors. 

“You always know what I need.” Tony lifted the hand that was closest to him, ironically Stephen’s left hand. “Whether or not I need some hot and heavy sex to calm me down or just a cuddle when I’ve had to deal with Obi all day. You know how to handle my quirks and flaws, not that you don’t have your own but I think we can both agree that mine are a little worse.”

He paused as Stephen seemed to shuffle a bit closer to him on the bed but not once letting go of the doctor’s hand. 

“Stephen Strange, you are my first real relationship and I’m not quite sure how that happened but,” Tony opened the box and slowly pulled out the ring. “I want you to be my only real relationship. So what I’m really asking is-” 

Tony took a deep breath. This was so much easier without Stephen actually looking at him. Maybe if he said it now he would finally be able to pop the question tomorrow. Sliding the ring halfway onto Stephen’s finger he gathered his courage.

“Marry me?” 

“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you while I was sleeping?” 

Tony looked up in surprise to see Stephen half sitting up, awake and staring at the hand Tony was currently holding, with the ring halfway onto the doctor’s finger.

This was not how Tony imagined this going. “Um, yes?” 

Stephen yanked his hand out of Tony’s and at the same time taking the ring. For a moment time seemed to slow down as Tony waited for his reaction. 

“Let me guess,” Stephen began, his voice soft. “You’ve been trying to propose all day. Hence all the accidents and why you were so nervous and jumpy this week.” 

Tony simply nodded, not quite ready to speak yet. 

“Yes.” 

Tony’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Yes, Tony I’ll marry you.” Stephen smiled. “But once I finish my tenure in the neurology department and am promoted to Head Surgeon, and I will get promoted to Head Surgeon. I’ll be the one to propose to you. Correctly this time.” 

“Of course.” 

Then before Stephen could say anymore Tony wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s, no, FIANCEE’S neck and pulled him down into the filthiest kiss he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](towaneko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come chat about future parts or share your feels about Infinity Wars with me.


End file.
